As A Result
by coelestis
Summary: Himawari is a heartbreaker. As a result, Shikadai gets hunted. Oneshot. NexGen. ShikaHima, BoltSarada


**Title:** As A Result

**Summary:** Himawari is a heartbreaker. As a result, Shikadai gets hunted.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own NARUTO. *tear*

* * *

_As A Result_

"Does this entertain you, Himawari-chan?"

Mischievous blue eyes glanced back at the Uchiha heiress and she gave her a impish smirk. Silk straight hair down her matured back, the nineteen year old Uzumaki waited for her brother's girlfriend to catch up. "Would it be wrong to say yes, sempai?"

Sarada Uchiha sighed, adjusting her red glasses on the bridge of her straight nose. She had been around Himawari practically since they were in diapers so this behavior wasn't new to her. Boruto often acted the same way. If they didn't look so different, one would think the Uzumaki kids were twins by their personalities.

"Can't say I'm surprised," she finally offered, looking over at the younger girl who giggled in response.

A few feet away from them, a group of teenage boys with hearts in their eyes were staring after the Uzumaki princess.

"Hey, what's this about?" A deep voice wondered as he asked his friend to the side of him.

Broad shoulders shrugged, deep green eyes in their usual bored fashion. Shikadai Nara rubbed the back of his neck before stretching his long arms. He really did take after his father; his mother always complained that he was too skinny and tall to be so lazy. He'd usually just yawn and go back to sleep.

Boruto, just as tall and lanky - the only difference is his long blond locks and bright blue eyes-, was about to say something until one of the conversations in the crowd caught their attention.

"Wow! I could stare at Himawari-hime's ass all day!"

"She rejected all my offers of a date, but I will one day wed her!"

"She's an Uzumaki; they're like _gods_. You just want to bed her, Shin."

"Hell yes! Who wouldn't? She has a banging body."

"I called dibs, damn it! Does no one respect the dibs rule?!"

Suddenly, both boys that had been having that conversation were knocked unconscious. A few gasps were heard before there was complete silence. Feeling both spikes of deadly intent, both dark-haired females turned to see a pissed off Shikadai standing over another male while Boruto unclenched his fist, a smug smirk firmly in place.

Sarada sighed, looking up to the heavens before suddenly appearing in front of her none too happy boyfriend. Black eyes carefully glanced to the fallen males, before back to the blond. "Let's go train," she suggested in that light voice that always seemed to make him do her bidding.

With stares that promised death, Boruto complied but not without growling at the crowd of guys once more.

Himawari had a more difficult time pulling Shikadai away from the commotion. He stood, rooted almost, to his place, green eyes glaring icily at anyone who dared eye contact at the moment.

"Shika-kun, let's go, ne?" She tried, pulling on the sleeve of his jacket.

No response.

"If our father's come, that will be the end of missions for us for a good month. I just got off of probation."

He scoffed.

She huffed before tip-toeing to whisper in his ear, "Shika-kun, I'll do that thing you like."

He hesitated for a moment before finally letting her drag him away from the crowd. With her hand wrapped around his biceps, the indigo-haired girl lead the way towards her house. She kept her grip tight in case he decided to make a break for it and go after those guys another time. The villagers stared wide-eyed as the Hokage's daughter was literally hanging off of the famous Nara's son. A few older women gave her winks, to which she just diplomatically smiled back and pretended she had no idea what was on their mind. Shikadai didn't care to acknowledge them at all.

Once they got to their destination, she quickly scanned the mansion and sighed when she noticed her mother and father were both not home. With an exhausted sigh, she let her graceful appearance drop for a second and fell onto the couch, a hand over her eyes.

"If pops finds out I was involved with that, I'd be off missions for another mon-!"

Her sentence was covered with a pair of warm, thin lips. Surprised, her bright blue eyes shot open just in time to see the Nara heir lift off of her slightly, strong arms flexing on the side of her head. His gaze was so intense, she had to look down to his lips to will down her blush.

"We'll tell our families tonight, at dinner."

She was taken aback for a little while until she settled into a shocked expression. "I can feel my dad's signature and he's about to -"

Suddenly, before they could think about anything more, a huffing and twitching Naruto Uzumaki slammed the front door open. Red eyes glared at the young Nara before dark shadows wrapped around his abdomen. Now a good few feet from Himawari, Shikadai wasn't surprised to see his father's nonchalant eyes poke from behind the glowing Hokage.

"You have about seven seconds before Naruto-sama breaks out of these, son. I suggest you run."

He didn't need to be told twice, and with a poof of white smoke, he was almost half way across the village. Naruto broke out a second later with a snarl and sprinted after him.

"So, you and my son, eh?" Shikamaru broke the silence as he glanced at the Hinata look alike.

She nodded, a blush over her cheeks. "Yes, would you and Temari-sama like to have dinner tonight?"

* * *

**A/N:** Completely spawned from my homework procrastination. I was looking at a bunch of "The Last Movie" pictures and watched the trailer and I thought "Wow, Himawari is going to be such a heartbreaker when she's older." She looks exactly like Hinata except for the whiskers on her cheeks and blue eyes. I wish she had the Byakugan, then my life would be complete…or does she?

But anyway, I have about 60 fic ideas that do not want to be written! I can't even finish my ongoing ones! I've hit another block so please, if you read my other fics, I'm still writing them and editing, I just need a little more time!

Heads up, I might make a multi-chap fic about the next gen (mainly Boruto and Himawari and their love lives) if I get enough support.


End file.
